And All His Little Things
by breibreibj
Summary: Niall Horan Fanfiction. I AM NOT CHANGING MY STORY. You dont like it, DONT READ IT orrrrrr FUCK OFF :)
1. Chapter 1: Fashion 911

Chapter 1: Fashion 911

"Ugh! I have nothing to wear!" Great. My freshman year of college starts tomorrow and my closet reeks of my high school wardrobe. Flirty, girly, and immature. I need sexy, womanly, and mature. My fingers fumble out of frustration navigating to the contacts menu of my iPhone. I call Jennie for an emergency mall crawl.

I listen to three lines of the chorus of One Direction's "They Don't Know About Us" before she answers. "Hey what's up?" She says with enthusiasm.

"Where are you right now?" I reply anxiously.

"What's wrong little sister?" She's not really my sister. We're just such good friends that it seems like we are.

"Fashion emergency."

"What is it?"

"A 1WS." We have weird codes. A 1WS means "need a new wardrobe stat."

I hear her gasp through the phone.

"We're on our way."

"Thanks. Honk when you're outside. Love you."

"Love you too." She hangs up.

God, how could I have waited this long to go shopping for newer, more mature clothes for college? I know, I know. I sound snooty. But I'm not really. I just love clothes. Why else would I be majoring in fashion design?

Fifteen minutes after calling Jennie, her and the boys show up in Louis' hippie van. Oh, did I mention Jennie's dating Harry Styles from One Direction? Unbelievable right? I thought so too til she showed up at my apartment with him two months ago. They met at a Justin Bieber concert in Chicago. She didn't even notice him sitting next to her til halfway through the concert when there was a break and getting up she dumped her popcorn all over him. After that they went out a few times before he started calling her his girlfriend.

When I got up to the van Niall jumped out and held the door for me while I slid in next to Zayn. He's a real sweetheart. I don't understand how anyone can hate him. Niall sort of became my best friend after Jennie started dating Harry. The boys took me and Jennie to the Hot Dog Shoppe. I ordered like four burgers, a large banana milkshake, and a large fry. Jennie was the only one who understood how someone so small could eat so much. Niall didn't stop staring at me the whole time we were there. Then after they dropped me off he started texting me. Jennie gave him my number. At first we did the whole 100 questions thing. Whats your favorite color, movie, song etc. But after like a week we were talking about normal stuff like school, work, what we were doing. Pretty soon the other boys started texting me too, though it was mainly Louis and Zayn. Louis is my other best friend. He's also the only one who knows I have a crush on Niall. So, whenever Niall opens doors for me or pulls out chairs for me Louis always has to watch my face turn the color of a candy apple. He knows how much i adore gentlemen and Niall is the biggest out of all five of them. Louis says it's because he thinks women deserve to be treated like princesses and I'm Niall's princess. Every time he says that I deny it, saying that's just how nice Niall is, which is true. Anyway, after Niall sat beside me and shut the van door, and Louis was done giving me the "girl he fancies you" look, Liam drove us to South Side.

I live in downtown Pittsburgh so I am surrounded by clothing stores. Liam was driving, with Louis in the passenger seat. Zayn, Niall and I were smushed together in the middle seat, and Jennie and Harry were in the back. Every once in a while Zayn would glance at Jennie, everyone but her and Haz (Harry) knowing he fancied her, even though he's dating Perrie. Louis shot me a few looks through the rearview mirror, probably wondering when I was going to stop being a chicken and ask Niall out. Harry was looking at Jennie, who wouldn't take her eyes off of Liam. Everytime Liam drives we all worry a bit that we're going to get into an accident because of how fast he drives.

I tried to keep my eyes focus on the road in front of us, trying not to notice Niall staring at me as we crossed the 10th Street bridge. I failed.

"What?" I whispered, blood gathering in my cheeks.

He smiled his innocent smile, shrugged and went back, with a little effort, to staring out of the window closest to him.


	2. Chapter 2: Ditched

Chapter 2: Ditched

We parked in a parking lot near the movie theater, and all decided to do our own shopping then meet at The Clauddagh, the Irish pub next to the movies, before going to see 21 & Over. Jennie walked with me, Niall, and Louis while Harry walked with Zayn and Liam. I requested walking down East Carson Street to Figleaf, a vintage clothing store close to the bridge we drove on, after hitting the stores near the movies. First we stopped at Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, Claires, and H&M. At Forever 21, Jennie and I bought a few really cute tops, while Louis and Niall just followed us around pointing out things we would look really cute in. It was mainly just the boys who purchased clothes from Urban Outfitters, though we did also pick out a couple of funny books to entertain us on the way home later.

Claire's was basically me and Jennie buying Hello Kitty and 1D stuff, to which Niall and Louis rolled their eyes at. All that was really bought at H&M were a few pairs of colored jeans and some jewelry. After we left H&M we stopped at a bunch of random stores along East Carson Street.

We were in a hippie store when we got even more split up. I was looking at scarves from India when my phone sounded with my Lilo and Stitch text tone. The text was from Jennie.

"Heading 2 the pub w Louis. Spend more time w Nialleeeeeeer ;)"

I cannot believe them! They just left me here. Alone. With Niall. Knowing that I like him. Knowing that I've never actually been with him by myself before. I internally cursed the traitors, swearing to get them back as soon as I got the chance. I sighed, wondering what was going to happen next. Would anything even happen between Niall and I? Or would it just be a friendly walk back to the pub? My mind was scrambled with anxiety and excitement.

Apparently I had been standing there blankly staring at the scarves for a good five minutes deep in thought, because when Niall shook my shoulder it was like he shook me out of a day dream.

"Brei!" Niall said again.

"Huh?" I looked at him, still coming back to reality rather than staying emerged in my thoughts.

"Lou and Jen left," he said, confusion on his face.

"Oh..right. Jennie texted me. They're going to meet us at the pub with everyone else," I said, almost back to normal.

"You okay, love?" he asked worried. He lifted his hand up towards my face, but instead stopped and rested it on my shoulder. I stared at that hand for a brief moment before replying.

"Yea..I'm fine." Really, my heart skipped a beat. He was going to touch my face. But he stopped? Why? Did he feel embarrassed? Did he think touching my face would make me feel uncomfortable? I looked from his hand up to his face, still a touch astounded. He still looked worried.

"Are you sure?" I smiled.

"Yea I'm sure. Let me go pay for this so we can start heading back." I paid for the scarf and we setted out to meet everyone else at the pub.

A few times on the way back, my hand brushed against Niall's. Halfway back, Niall finally spoke.

"Was I the only one who noticed the way Lou was lookin' at us in the van?" My cheeks flushed.

"How was he looking at us?" I avoided nervously.

"Like.." He paused, thinking of how to describe what he saw. "Like he was waitin' for us to kiss or somethin'." Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't notice. Still, I decided to play dumb.

"Really? I wasn't really paying attention." I stared straight ahead, but I could feel his eyes on my face.

We were two blocks away from American Eagle, which was a block and a half from The Clauddagh and the movies, when he stopped and took my free hand in his. I looked down at our hands, then at him.

"What.." I started to ask. He leaned in and kissed me on the already red right cheek. We started walking again, hand in hand, silent. When we got to the pub, there was no sign of the rest of our group. I turned the Niall and tried to speak again.

"Niall.." He turned and looked at me. "Niall why.." But I was interrupted again. Jennie and Louis, followed by Zayn, Liam, and Harry, rushed up behind Niall to greet us. I let out a huff of frustration. Oh come on! Seriously? They couldn't wait another five minutes?! Jennie bounced her way over and hugged me, knocking my hand out of Niall's and nearly knocking me over.

"Soooooooo! How'd your shopping goooooo?" I scoweled at her attempt to be cute or funny or whatever else she was trying to do by dragging out her o's.

"I was ditched by my sister and my best friend."

"That," Louis started, "was actually my fault." I turned my scowel towards him. "I thought maybe Jen should take her bags to the van before meeting up at the pub."

"You didnt think I'd want to do the same?" I retorted.

"Weeeeeeeell it seemed like you might have taken a while at that last shoppe we were at so we figured you would be alright meeting us here," he answered with a smile. I tried not to smile. God, it was so hard to stay upset with Boo Bear (Louis). Niall turned to me.

"Why don't you let me take your bags to the van and I'll meet you inside, love." Before I could answer he lifted up the hand he had once been holding and kissed it, leaving a burning, tingling sensation where his lips had touched. Then he quickly took my shopping bags and walked away, Zayn, Liam and Harry trailing behind him.

Naturally, I was bombarded, with "Omygosh"s and "what happend?"s, the second they left. I expected that though. They both love gossip. I didn't have much, but I knew that for them it would be enough. It would be enough to raise more questions than I knew the answers to, if I knew any at all. I took a deep breath before diving into the conversation that was most likely going to keep me up tonight. Here it goes. Can't hold them off much longer.

"Well..after you guys left us..he almost touched my face." They gasped.

"Wait," Louis started, "almost?"

"He stopped before his hand got there," I replied, not wanting to tell the entire truth, though I knew they would drag it out of me.

"So he didn't touch you at all?" Jennie asked, probably suspecting I wasn't telling her everything.

"Nope. Not at all." Damn it. I said that too fast.

"Liar," Jennie stated, proving me right. I sighed.

Either I was stalling for longer than I thought, or the boys were walking very fast, because they were about ten feet from us.

"You will tell us later!" Jennie whispered, as Niall made his way beside me, Louis nodding in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3: Butterflies

Chapter 3: Butterflies

Niall didn't really make physical contact while we ate lunch at the pub. Actually, it was more like while everyone else ate at the pub. I just had a coke. My stomach was already full of butterflies. Niall did stare at me pretty much the whole time though. I tried my best not to look at him..or Jennie..or Louis. That would just make it worse. So I stared at Zayn, sipping my ice-less coke, til we left.

It seemed like forever til we were in the back row of the theater waiting for the movie to start. Niall sat on the far right, with me in between him and Liam. I don't know what's going to happen when the lights go down and Liam is the only one I trust to keep my neighbors actions rated as close to G as possible. Zayn may stop something if he feels he needs to, but Jennie and Louis would just probably encourage anything Niall did. Jennie sat in between Liam and Louis and Zayn sat next to Louis, leaving Harry on the far left.

The butterflies came back with a vengence as the theater lights went down and the previews started. Niall didn't do much but watch, laugh, and gasp at the previews like everyone else. However, ten minutes through the movie Niall rested his hand on my knee. My concentration was sporadic after that. All I could think about was him touching me! I couldn't even appreciate Skylar Astin wearing nothing but a tube sock on his..man part. Ugh! Why did Niall have to be so sweet and adorable and breathtakingly amazayn(amazing)!?

Even with his hand on my knee the entire time, I could kind of follow the story. Two guys visit their buddy, who they get smashed off his ass the night before his med school interview. The guys gets arrested. His buddies break him out to get him ready for his interview. He gets circumcised by a teddy bear. Then his dad beats the shit out of the douchebags that were chasing him all night. Then he tells his dad to fuck off. That's all I remember.

On the way home, I decided to pretend to be asleep in the back of the van with Jennie. Harry was just going to have to wait and cuddle with her at the apartment. Why did I invite everyone to sleep over on the way to South Side? Oh well. It's too late to change my mind now. And my first class doesn't start til 4 o'clock anyway. Hopefully we'll all be too tired to do much.


	4. Chapter 4: First Kiss

Chapter 4: First Kiss

I opened to the door to my apartment, heading to my bedroom to get the air mattresses. I thought everyone was waiting for me in the living room. But I noticed I was wrong when I tried to pull the air mattresses off of the top shelf. When I pulled at the one on the bottom, the one on top fell on top of my head.

"Owch, Damn it!" I held my head where the box hit it. Why had I put those on the top shelf? How had I put those on the top shelf? Ugh. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Need some help?" Niall chucked again. I turned around, fighting the to laugh with him, even though he was laughing at me.

"Okay." Enough was enough. I need this confusion to end. "What is with you today? You nearly touch my face but instead touch my shoulder. You kiss me on the cheek and hold my hand half way back to the pub.

Then you kiss my hand and put your hand on my knee the entire movie. And you've been staring at me the entire day. You noticed Louis staring at us but believed me when I said I didn't, when I was blushing and obviously noticed."

"It's not obvious that I fancy you?" He asked, frowning. Awe..now I feel bad. I looked down.

"Maybe because that makes zero sense. I mean I see it. My brain just doesn't understand why?" Which is true. I don't understand. I'm just a dork who can eat five times her body weight in a week and drools whenever she sees a really cute pair of shoes.

He lifted my chin up with one hand. My heart pounded in my chest, and I feared we would be interupted yet again. I kept waiting for someone to just walk in saying, "What's taking so long?" But the only thing that changed was how much closer Niall's face was getting to mine. I could have sworn my heart stopped when his lips finally touched mine. The kiss was like a slow burn. It started in my lips going all the way to my toes and back, lighting a fire throughout my entire body. It didnt last long, but for how intense it felt, I didn't mind much. I took a step back. It was suddenly hard to think, or breathe, being so close to Niall.

"Wow," I said, stunned. I then picked up the air mattresses and looked at Niall. "I'll be right back." Then I rushed into the living room and dropped the mattresses on the couch. "Here you go! Pumps are in the boxes," I said quickly, grabbing Jennie hand and dragging her into the bathroom, locking the door behind us. I plugged my iPhone into the dock and turn my music on, so the boys couldn't hear us, before finally turning to Jennie.

"What are you doing?" Jennay asked.

"Niall kissed me," I blurted. Jennie's jaw dropped. My eyebrow arched. "Don't tell me you're supprised."

"Well I wanted you guys to kiss but I didnt know it was going to happen so soon! How was it? How long was it? Was it a peck or a french kiss? Ermagerrrrrd!" Oh boy. This is what I've been dreading since her and Louis ditched Niall and I today. But if I didn't answer her questions she'd never start asking them, no matter who she had to ask them in front of to get me to answer. I sighed an gave her what she wanted.

"It was amazing. It was sort of short though it seemed as if it went on for hours. It was more of a peck. He didn't say anything after. But then I only stuck around for half a second before ducking out and pulling you in here." She responded with a dumb question, which made me more panicked than I already was.

"What are you going to do?" Internal forehead smack.

"Do you think if I knew that, we'd still be in here?!"

"Weeeeeeell I'd advise against having sex with him." Woah. Where the hell did that even come from?

"Ya think?!" Seriously. What the hell goes through her head sometimes? "In all seriousness though, what should I do?" She thought about her answer for a minute, keeping me in suspense.

"You should talk to him about the kiss," was her response. Like I didn't know that already. I just didn't want to do it right now. "Or," she started, "maybe you should sleep on it and talk to him in the morning." There we go. I like that idea better.

"I'm going to do with door number two." She nodded. Probably not knowing what else to say.

"Jen!" Harry called from the living room. How long had we been in here? I've been so focused on what's going on with Niall, I forgot.

"We should probably go," I said, turning off the music and unhooking my iPhone from its dock.

I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the living room. Haz was on one bed waiting for Jennie, while Zayn and Louis were on the other. Liam was sprawled out on the couch, already asleep, with half of his head and one of his legs hanging off of it. I sighed and went into my closet to grab some extra blankets, not paying attention to the Irish man sitting deep in thought on my bed. I handed one blanket to Jennie, one to Zayn, and covered Liams dreaming form with the last one.

"Goodnight guys," I whispered, not wanting to wake Liam. They murmured quiet "goodnight"s, as I walked into my bedroom and closed the door.

When I turned to face Niall, he was lying on a make-shift blanket-bed with one of my pillows on the floor on the right side of my bed. I sighed.

"Niall." He looked up at me. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. My bed is ginorminous." I made up that word in high school. It means uber huge.

He didn't say anything. He just gathered the extra blankets, put them into a pile, and grabbed his pillow and put it back on the bed. Then he walked over to my bedroom window. I took this chance to change into my Hello Kitty pjs. I knew he wouldn't peek. He's too respectful for that, which is one reason I like him so much. He waited patiently at the window until I was changed and laying in bed. Then he walked over and laid down beside me, pulling the covers onto us.

I waited a minute to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, I rolled onto my side to face him.

"You okay?" I asked nervously. He didn't look at me when he replied after another minute.

"Yea I'm okay." I took a deep breath and pulled the arm i wasn't laying on out from under the covers and placed my hand on his. He stared at our hands and laced his fingers with mine.

"Are you sure?" He finally looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure, love." God how I love when he calls me that! "I'm just still...what's the term? Processing."

That's understandable. It's also not a bad thing. But that doesn't exactly mean it's a good thing either. What if he doesn't feel the same way about the kiss as I do? Does he want to kiss me again? Or does he want more? Or maybe nothing at all?

"Stop overthinking things," he suddenly said. Well, it was sudden to me because I stopped paying attention to him to have an internal psychobabble.

He took his hand out of mine and used his fingers to turn the frown, which had formed when I internally second-guessed myself, and turned in upside down. He is so adorable.

"How 'bout we get some sleep, and talk about things in the mornin'?" That sounded like a good idea. I nodded, suddenly sleepy, realizing just how long of a day I had. Then I hesitated. I really wanted to cuddle up to him, to fall asleep in his arms. Would he think it'd be weird? I looked at him wondering if I should ask or turn to my other side and just fall asleep by myself. He must have sensed what I was thinking, because he asked, "Do you think it would be weird if I slept holding you?" I blushed. Lately it's like he knows just what I'm thinking.

"We could try," I whispered shyly. I nuzzled up to his side, laying my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest, which he took with his own hand as he leaned his head to rest on top of mine. It wasn't weird at all. In fact, it was really nice and peaceful. I was sound asleep in minutes, dreaming about him, hoping he was dreaming about me too.


	5. Chapter 5: Surprise

Chapter 4: First Kiss

I opened to the door to my apartment, heading to my bedroom to get the air mattresses. I thought everyone was waiting for me in the living room. But I noticed I was wrong when I tried to pull the air mattresses off of the top shelf. When I pulled at the one on the bottom, the one on top fell on top of my head.

"Owch, Damn it!" I held my head where the box hit it. Why had I put those on the top shelf? How had I put those on the top shelf? Ugh. I heard a chuckle behind me.

"Need some help?" Niall chucked again. I turned around, fighting the to laugh with him, even though he was laughing at me.

"Okay." Enough was enough. I need this confusion to end. "What is with you today? You nearly touch my face but instead touch my shoulder. You kiss me on the cheek and hold my hand half way back to the pub.

Then you kiss my hand and put your hand on my knee the entire movie. And you've been staring at me the entire day. You noticed Louis staring at us but believed me when I said I didn't, when I was blushing and obviously noticed."

"It's not obvious that I fancy you?" He asked, frowning. Awe..now I feel bad. I looked down.

"Maybe because that makes zero sense. I mean I see it. My brain just doesn't understand why?" Which is true. I don't understand. I'm just a dork who can eat five times her body weight in a week and drools whenever she sees a really cute pair of shoes.

He lifted my chin up with one hand. My heart pounded in my chest, and I feared we would be interupted yet again. I kept waiting for someone to just walk in saying, "What's taking so long?" But the only thing that changed was how much closer Niall's face was getting to mine. I could have sworn my heart stopped when his lips finally touched mine. The kiss was like a slow burn. It started in my lips going all the way to my toes and back, lighting a fire throughout my entire body. It didnt last long, but for how intense it felt, I didn't mind much. I took a step back. It was suddenly hard to think, or breathe, being so close to Niall.

"Wow," I said, stunned. I then picked up the air mattresses and looked at Niall. "I'll be right back." Then I rushed into the living room and dropped the mattresses on the couch. "Here you go! Pumps are in the boxes," I said quickly, grabbing Jennie hand and dragging her into the bathroom, locking the door behind us. I plugged my iPhone into the dock and turn my music on, so the boys couldn't hear us, before finally turning to Jennie.

"What are you doing?" Jennay asked.

"Niall kissed me," I blurted. Jennie's jaw dropped. My eyebrow arched. "Don't tell me you're supprised."

"Well I wanted you guys to kiss but I didnt know it was going to happen so soon! How was it? How long was it? Was it a peck or a french kiss? Ermagerrrrrd!" Oh boy. This is what I've been dreading since her and Louis ditched Niall and I today. But if I didn't answer her questions she'd never start asking them, no matter who she had to ask them in front of to get me to answer. I sighed an gave her what she wanted.

"It was amazing. It was sort of short though it seemed as if it went on for hours. It was more of a peck. He didn't say anything after. But then I only stuck around for half a second before ducking out and pulling you in here." She responded with a dumb question, which made me more panicked than I already was.

"What are you going to do?" Internal forehead smack.

"Do you think if I knew that, we'd still be in here?!"

"Weeeeeeell I'd advise against having sex with him." Woah. Where the hell did that even come from?

"Ya think?!" Seriously. What the hell goes through her head sometimes? "In all seriousness though, what should I do?" She thought about her answer for a minute, keeping me in suspense.

"You should talk to him about the kiss," was her response. Like I didn't know that already. I just didn't want to do it right now. "Or," she started, "maybe you should sleep on it and talk to him in the morning." There we go. I like that idea better.

"I'm going to do with door number two." She nodded. Probably not knowing what else to say.

"Jen!" Harry called from the living room. How long had we been in here? I've been so focused on what's going on with Niall, I forgot.

"We should probably go," I said, turning off the music and unhooking my iPhone from its dock.

I unlocked the bathroom door and walked out into the living room. Haz was on one bed waiting for Jennie, while Zayn and Louis were on the other. Liam was sprawled out on the couch, already asleep, with half of his head and one of his legs hanging off of it. I sighed and went into my closet to grab some extra blankets, not paying attention to the Irish man sitting deep in thought on my bed. I handed one blanket to Jennie, one to Zayn, and covered Liams dreaming form with the last one.

"Goodnight guys," I whispered, not wanting to wake Liam. They murmured quiet "goodnight"s, as I walked into my bedroom and closed the door.

When I turned to face Niall, he was lying on a make-shift blanket-bed with one of my pillows on the floor on the right side of my bed. I sighed.

"Niall." He looked up at me. "You don't have to sleep on the floor. My bed is ginorminous." I made up that word in high school. It means uber huge.

He didn't say anything. He just gathered the extra blankets, put them into a pile, and grabbed his pillow and put it back on the bed. Then he walked over to my bedroom window. I took this chance to change into my Hello Kitty pjs. I knew he wouldn't peek. He's too respectful for that, which is one reason I like him so much. He waited patiently at the window until I was changed and laying in bed. Then he walked over and laid down beside me, pulling the covers onto us.

I waited a minute to see if he would say anything. When he didn't, I rolled onto my side to face him.

"You okay?" I asked nervously. He didn't look at me when he replied after another minute.

"Yea I'm okay." I took a deep breath and pulled the arm i wasn't laying on out from under the covers and placed my hand on his. He stared at our hands and laced his fingers with mine.

"Are you sure?" He finally looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sure, love." God how I love when he calls me that! "I'm just still...what's the term? Processing."

That's understandable. It's also not a bad thing. But that doesn't exactly mean it's a good thing either. What if he doesn't feel the same way about the kiss as I do? Does he want to kiss me again? Or does he want more? Or maybe nothing at all?

"Stop overthinking things," he suddenly said. Well, it was sudden to me because I stopped paying attention to him to have an internal psychobabble.

He took his hand out of mine and used his fingers to turn the frown, which had formed when I internally second-guessed myself, and turned in upside down. He is so adorable.

"How 'bout we get some sleep, and talk about things in the mornin'?" That sounded like a good idea. I nodded, suddenly sleepy, realizing just how long of a day I had. Then I hesitated. I really wanted to cuddle up to him, to fall asleep in his arms. Would he think it'd be weird? I looked at him wondering if I should ask or turn to my other side and just fall asleep by myself. He must have sensed what I was thinking, because he asked, "Do you think it would be weird if I slept holding you?" I blushed. Lately it's like he knows just what I'm thinking.

"We could try," I whispered shyly. I nuzzled up to his side, laying my head on his shoulder and my hand on his chest, which he took with his own hand as he leaned his head to rest on top of mine. It wasn't weird at all. In fact, it was really nice and peaceful. I was sound asleep in minutes, dreaming about him, hoping he was dreaming about me too.


End file.
